Seven Reasons Why I Hate You
by sendmeariver
Summary: Hermione has seven reasons why she hates Draco. Or does she? ONE-SHOT. DMHG, dramione. non-canon


Author's Note: It's been a while… I'm back with a dramione oneshot I hope everyone can enjoy. Have you ever hated (or tried to hate) anyone like this?

Comments always make me happy 😊

Disclaimer: Draco and Hermione aren't mine. I wish.

1\. I hate how cunning you are.

You know, it's very Slytherin of you. I hate how you are able to spot the best things to utilize in every person and figure out what you have to do in order to use it to your advantage. I hate how I fall for that smile of yours every time when you ask me for something although I know what you are doing to me. Sometimes you seem to have a different persona for each person, I wonder who the real Malfoy is.

You are able to charm people into doing things they never thought of doing. Madeline, for instance. She only has eyes for Davis and hates the rest of the school. Also, she is known to have meticulous notes which she shares with nobody. How were you able to make her give you her carefully guarded notes? Even I could not get them from her although I offered her my transfiguration notes. Merlin knows I am the best at Transfiguration in our year. She still did not agree. What did you do to her? I especially hate that smile you give me whenever you manage to trick me into doing something you want me to do. It hurts when I feel like I'm being used, but it hurts more when I know you would always be able to succeed.

2\. I hate how territorial you are.

You have your own set of people. Although you're so devastatingly warm to people whom you call yours, you are so cold to others. I hate how I bask in the warmth you give me sometimes. I detest how I glow in the glares you throw when Ron or Harry throw their arms around me. I hate how I enjoy how your eyes turn steely when I laugh at Dean's jokes, making me feel like I'm yours and nobody else's. I try to stop myself when I find myself analyzing your every move, trying to figure out whether I have a chance with you. I don't like how I use people to try to make you jealous, and feeling let down when you don't pay attention to me. I hate how I always wonder whether I am truly your person or not. I shouldn't care.

3\. I hate how much you know.

I hate how you know how much influence you have over me. People look up to me, the smart Gryffindor. They expect me to make decisions. However, you know you have the final say in my decisions—I know I will change my decisions, no matter how many nights I spent up finalizing them or the effort it took, if you just say no. I feel like a desperate puppy trying to earn a biscuit from her master. I hate how you know this but still leave me to do all the dirty work, knowing that in the end, things will fall into place just the way you want them to.

4\. I hate how I feel like I'm the only one holding on.

I feel like as soon as I let go, you'll do nothing to hold on to me. I feel like you will feel nothing in that cold heart of yours. I often wonder whether I am nothing to you except for a bushy haired Gryffindor whom you borrow notes from. I feel like I only think of myself as being special to you, while in truth I wasn't. I shudder when I think of you walking away from me. That thought alone horrifies me, but I'm afraid that you would not feel the way I do.

5\. I hate how calm you are.

I finetune myself on your miniscule changes of expression. I hang on to your every word. I hate how only one of your harsh words against me can hurt me deeply. I constantly analyze your actions towards me. I am always the Gryffindor, always feeling things too deeply. But nothing I do seems to have an effect on you. I never see you losing control. You are always so calm, so cold. Will I ever be able to see how much effect my actions have on you? Or are my words nothing to you, evoking no emotion?

6\. I hate how you make me feel insecure of myself.

Whatever I do seems to make me unsure of my actions. It makes me feel like I have to be better to gain your attention. I constantly reprimand myself to be a different person. I feel like I'm slowly losing myself.

7\. I hate how I can't hate you.

You draw me in. Your scent makes me want to hug you and not let go. your witty humor and sarcasm amaze me. You make me want to do everything I can do to get a smile from you. I want to let go, but I can't. I want to hate you.

And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
